Different Similarities
by sneef53
Summary: JamesLily lovehate. but not the tipical love hate. Also it has a major plot twist! please read and review!
1. Lily's Pov: In the begining

Different Similarities  
Chapter 1  
  
'Brr, its cold out here!' Lily thought as she stepped outside. She felt the ground under her feet as she ran barefooted to her pine tree. When she reached the base of the tree she crouched and scooted through the small hole into the spacious area between the branches. Lily jumped to catch the limb above her head.  
  
'When I was a little girl, I used to need help to reach that branch. Now it is less than a foot above my reach' she thought as she swung her foot up over the branch and proceeded to climb the rest of the tree. She climbed surprisingly quickly despite how small she was. She looked like a pixie weaving her way quickly through the branches, her auburn hair swinging behind her. When she reached the top branch she sat down easily on two branches positioned in just the right places so she could stretch her legs out without falling down.  
  
'I wonder why Mum was so uptight about that kitten. It looked harmless and I know she isn't allergic. I wonder why.'  
  
"Honey! Are you out here?" Harold, her dad, called from the doorway to Lily's house. Lily held her breath hoping he would go back inside. Lily let out her breath as she heard the door close. It was only then that she realized how cold she was. She climbed quickly down the tree. When she reached the bottom she made sure no one was watching, then, she quickly climbed out of the hole and ran back to her front door.  
  
"Honey, where were you?" Harold asked as Lily slipped into the warm house. The smell of rich spices filled her nose.  
  
'Must be Dad's wonderful cooking' She thought.  
  
"I was just outside, Dad, don't worry," She answered. "What are you cooking?"  
  
"Tofu Stir fry," He replied  
  
"Did you put onions in it?" Lily asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"Yup!" Harold replied  
  
"Yuck," Lily stuck out her tongue "Do I have to eat them?"  
  
"That would be very selfish of you. Think of the poor little children who have nothing to eat. They would be very grateful for your onions."  
  
"Call me when dinner is ready!" Lily called over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily bounced into her room and flopped onto her bed. She turned on her favorite CD and bounced around her room, dancing, while singing into a fake microphone. As always she sang loudly over the curse words and put in her own words. "  
  
"Ho ho ho! Benny DARN. Dudes I'm on my way. Great POOP! I need the rent. What rent? This past years rent that I let slide. Let slide? You said we were golden." Lily collapsed onto her bed because she was laughing so hard. She was remembering an inside joke she had with one of her friends from school. Lily stopped laughing suddenly when she remembered what had happened at school. Lily couldn't listen to Rent anymore without thinking about the catastrophe at school. Instead Lily got out her favorite book and started reading.  
  
"That is my decision. We need not discuss it," said the man at the desk. He was already looking at the book. His two children left the room, closing the door behind them." She read from the Alanna, The First Adventure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning. She hurried to put her clothes on and rushed downstairs. She felt like she needed to hurry to get downstairs for some reason. She bounded down the stars and rushed to the kitchen to check the time. It was 7:32.  
  
'Why am I up this early?' Lily was puzzled. 'I guess I'll make breakfast.' Lily rummaged through the refrigerator looking for something to make for breakfast. Eventually she decided to make bacon and eggs. The aroma of cooked bacon wafted through the house and brought Harold and Samantha down into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm, that smells good, darling!" Samantha complemented Lily.  
  
"Thanks Mum. I hope you guys like it!" Lily replied. "Is Petunia still asleep? She might want to eat."  
  
"I'll wake her up!" Harold volunteered. Loud yelling was heard from upstairs and Harold ran downstairs.  
  
"She says she will be down soon," Harold said. "Lily, honey, get the post will you?"  
  
"Ok, Dad," Lily got up from the table and walked to the front door. "Mum, there are two cards for you, one postcard for Dad, a bunch of bills, and letters for me and Petunia." Lily shouted from the front door. Lily walked back into the kitchen as a pale skinned girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen.  
  
"There's a letter for you, Petunia," Lily commented.  
  
"Thanks," Petunia replied  
  
"Sure," Lily said  
  
"Go ahead and open your letters, and I'll get you a plate, 'Tunia," Samantha said enthusiastically. Lily opened her letter and read the inside.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Willow Zaveigh  
  
Dear Mrs. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Deputy Headmaster  
  
In the inside, Lily found a list of items including absurd objects like a wand, dragon hide gloves, and a cauldron. At the bottom of this list was a list of books like Standard book of Spells (Grade 1) and A History of Magic. Beneath these was a small note telling her to go to London on the 23 of June. It said they were to meet a guide at a bookstore call Books: New and Used. Lily looked at Petunia bewildered. Petunia looked back with the exact same confusion. At the exact same time they started explaining to their parents what the letters said.  
  
"It said we are witches!" shrieked Petunia  
  
"We are to go to a magical school!" screamed Lily at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Let me see those letters." said Harold. He took the letters and handed one to Samantha. Ten minuets and plenty of confusion later the Evan's decided to meet the guide at the bookshop and see what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bookshop looked normal, but with all this talk of magic no one knew what to think. They sat inside the bookshop looking out the front window. A man dressed in plaid pants and a pink shirt that clashed horribly walked in the door.  
  
"May I see the." he consulted a piece of paper, ".Evans please." The Evans stood and walked over to the man.  
  
"Are you talking us to get our books for school?" Petunia asked  
  
"Yes. My name is Gerard. Please pick up your things and follow me. I hope you brought some money?" said the guide.  
  
"Yes, we did." replied Harold cautiously. They walked out of the store and were shown into a small, beat up shop called The Leaky Cauldron. The people in the shop were dressed in long sweeping robes and tall hats. Gerard led them through the swarm of people and out the other side where they stopped at a brick wall, where he took out a long think piece of wood and tapped the bricks in a special order, and suddenly, The bricks rearranged themselves into the shape of an archway. The Evans' gasped with surprise and wonder. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He said grandly, waving an arm at the view. "First we need to exchange your money. Follow me." They stopped in front of a shop called Muggles and Money, where they went inside and waited in a line to have their money exchanged for wizard money. After they had done that they went on to buy robes and cauldrons; they even bought dragon-hide gloves. The only other things they needed were an animal and a wand. First they went to buy a pet-Petunia decided to get an owl, and Lily wanted to get a cat. Petunia and Harold went of to part of the store to buy an owl where Lily and Samantha when to a different part to buy a cat.  
  
"This cat looks just like that cat we found that was lost!" Lily exclaimed,  
  
"This is the cat we found!"  
  
"I knew there was something strange about that cat-it's magic!" Her mother replied.  
  
"I want this one mum." Lily decided.  
  
"Okay, honey, let's go pay for it then." Samantha replied. "How much does this cost?"  
  
"Seven knuts." Replied the cashier  
  
"Which ones are knuts?" She asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Those ones." He pointed out some knuts that Samantha was holding. They met Petunia and Harold outside and went to get the last thing on the list: Wands. They walked to a shop called Olivanders where they tried out wands. Lily's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow-the man in the shop said it was good for charm work. Petunia's wand was 6 inches, stiff, and made of beech. The man said it was good for divination.  
  
"I guess the only thing left to do is go home and wait for September first!" Said Harold.  
  
"I guess so." Agreed Samantha. 


	2. James' Pov: Diagon Alley and Sirius

Different Similarities  
Chapter 2  
  
Author Note: The sentences in '' are thought. Yay the second chappie!! Whoopee! Everyone dance! Ok people I know that Sirius' parents were evil but I choose to ignore that fact cuz its more fun this way! They're not evil but they are not that nice! Yippee! (Neigeux is the owl's name. It means snowy in French.)  
  
"Mum! MUM! MUUUUUUUUUUUM!" James called. "Mum where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here, James." Molly Potter replied as she walked through the door into her son James Potter's room.  
  
"Where is Neigeux?" Asked James, "She was here a minute ago!"  
  
"Honey, what are you doing to your poor owl?" Molly asked.  
  
"Would I do anything to my owl, mumsie?" James asked innocently. James made an angelic face.  
  
"What do you need her for?" Mrs. Potter asked. 'He looks more like a devil than an angel, with that messy black hair and those sharp blue eyes.' She laughed to herself.  
  
"I want to send a letter to Sirius," James wined.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait then." Molly Potter laughed as she exited the room muttering "Strange, strange boy."  
  
'Our list of pranks isn't long enough. Well, at least we know who to try them on!' James smirked as he flopped onto his stomach and started reading "What you never knew about pranks."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get the stupid sun out of my eyes," James mumbled still half asleep "I want to go back to bed. It's too early in the morning."  
  
"James," Roger Potter said, exasperated "It is 10:47"  
  
"That's too early I wanna go back..." James mumbled incoherently for a while before falling promptly back to sleep.  
  
His father waited for a second then yelled, "James wake up!" 'What's the matter with James? He's normally a morning person,' Roger thought.  
  
"I'm up." James sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is breakfast ready yet?"  
  
"Are you always thinking of your stomach? Anyway, we saved some for you, because it took you so long to wake up."  
  
"When do you think I'll get my letter?" James asked. "I'm going to go check for it now." James walked upstairs to the attic to find Neigeux to see what she had brought him. "Mum, Dad it's here! I have it!" James yelled as he ran downstairs into the kitchen "Oh, I wonder what it will be like. I hope I make friends. I wonder if Sirius has his letter yet? It says the train leaves on September first from Kings Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾. We need to go to Diagon alley to buy books. Can we ask Sirius to go with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay we can go to Sirius's house after you eat breakfast and ask if he got his letter and ask him to go to Diagon Alley," Molly agreed.  
  
"Yippee!" James shouted. He grabbed his mother and danced her around the room. Molly beamed at her son.  
~*~  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS!" James had just rolled out of the fireplace at the Black's house. A boy with black hair and brown eyes that were twinkling with mischief ran down the stairs and bounced over to James.  
  
"Jamesie-boy! How are you this lovely day?" He swept into a bow so deep it resulting in him falling over.  
  
"Did you get your letter?" James managed to say between laughs at his friend's insanity.  
  
"Yes! Mum and Dad were so glad! They want me in Slytherin," Sirius made a grotesque face. "But I wanna be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. Hufflepuff would be horrible! Hufflepuff is for the idiots." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Want to come to Diagon Alley with me to get books and stuff?"  
  
"Yes! Yeah! Of course! Yippee!" Sirius spouted excitedly. "When? Now? I'll get my cloak!"  
  
After James convinced Sirius they could not go now ("But why not?" He asked) they agreed to meet the following day.  
  
~*~  
  
James watched a very sooty Sirius Black fall out of the fireplace with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Sirius Black!" laughed James, "What a pleasure!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you, my good chap!" Sirius answered pompously.  
  
"Come on lets go! Mum, Mum, MUM!" James called.  
  
"Hold on James Andy Potter!" Molly Potter called from the top of the stairs. She hastily pulled on a sweater and tottered down the stairs. "Ok I'm ready to go! Sirius what did you do to your clothes!' Molly walked around Sirius making small noises and brushing the soot from his clothes.  
  
"Mum he's fine!" wined James, "Lets go."  
  
"Ok, ok. Come on." Molly walked to the fireplace and got out the floo power. The two boys followed her chatting and laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
A very sooty Molly Potter rolled out of the fireplace inside Flourish and Blots. She raised herself from the ground and brushed the soot off her clothes. She watched as two boys fell out of the fireplace consecutively. They were, of course, James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"Come along boys. Time to get your books." Molly walked briskly to where the shopkeeper was standing. James and Sirius followed her.  
  
"These two are Hogwarts students," Molly was saying to the shopkeeper. "Could you lead us towards their books please?"  
  
"Of course. Right this way please," The shopkeeper replied. "Ah, 'ere we are. Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." He laid books into Molly Potter's arms as he named them. "And you'll be needin' two sets o' all those. There you are. Come righ' up to the counter to pay for them."  
  
After they had purchased all the necessary books they went to get school robes.  
  
"You two can go inside and get fitted for your robes. I'll wait out here," Molly told the two boys.  
  
"Ok," Sirius said and he and James disappeared inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Two for Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked as they walked inside.  
  
"Yup!" James answered with a smile.  
  
"This way please." They followed her down a hallway to a small room. There, she instructed them to stand on a stool while she fitted them. Not too long later a boy wearing robes of a deep green walked into the room. He had greasy black hair, dark, almost black, eyes, and a pointed nose.  
  
"Well, well. It's the greasy-haired git himself. Severus Snape," Sirius spat at the newcomer.  
  
"Sirius Black, the blood traitor." Snape shot an evil look at him. "And James Potter, everyone's favorite boy," Snape mocked.  
  
"You're both done, dears," Madam Malkin interrupted. James and Sirius got down from their stools and walked past Snape shooting glares at him.  
  
When they got back outside they went to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC to purchase their wands. James' wand was Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, powerful, and excellent for transfiguration. Sirius' was nine inches, made of oak, rather stiff, and excellent for charms.  
  
"Not much else we can do except wait for September 1st!" James exclaimed as the two boys said goodbye.  
  
"Yup! See you then!" Sirius walked away grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok its midnight and my mom is making me go to bed! I'll try to get the next part up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine that was in the Harry Potter books. Everything else is mine but it is based on JKR's books!  
  
James' middle name Andy is in honor of Andy Señior who plays Angel in Rent!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review more! 


End file.
